Sven-Ole Thorsen
Sven-Ole Thorsen (1944 - ) Film Deaths *''Conan the Barbarian (1982)'' [Thorgrim]: Accidentally impaled on a trap set by Arnold Schwarzenegger. *''Conan the Destroyer (1984) ''[Togra]: Killed in a sword fight with Arnold Schwarzenegger. *''Red Sonja (1985)'' [Bodyguard of Lord Brytag]: Killed in a fight with Brigitte Nielsen. *''Raw Deal ''(1986) [Patrovita's Bearded Bodyguard]: Shot repeatedly in the chest and stomach (causing him to collide into some overhead furniture) with a machine gun by Arnold Schwarzenegger during the shootout at the club. * Predator[[Predator (1987)| (1987)]] [Russian Officer]: Shot to death by Arnold Schwarzenegger. *''Lethal Weapon ''(1987) [Mercenary]: Killed in a shootout with Mel Gibson and Danny Glover. *''Pink Cadillac ''(1989) [Birthright Thug]: Killed in a car crash while he’s chasing Clint Eastwood and Bernadette Peters. *''Abraxas, Guardian of the Universe Secundus ''(1991) [Secundus]: Explodes when Jesse Ventura uses an alien device against him. * ''Harley Davidson and the Marlboro Man'' (1991) [David]: Killed in a shootout with Mickey Rourke and Don Johnson. * Dead On: Relentless 2 (1992) [Mechanic-Patrick Vergano]: Killed although I don`t know the details. *''Lethal Weapon 3 ''(1992) [Henchman #2]: Killed in a shootout with Mel Gibson and Danny Glover. *''Dragon: The Bruce Lee Story'' (1993) [The Demon]: Strangled with a pair of Nunchucks by Jason Scott Lee. (This turns out to be Jason`s Fantasy) * Last Action Hero[[Last Action Hero (1993)| (1993)]] [Gunman]: Shot to death by Arnold Schwarzenegger. * Hard Target (1993)' [Stephan]: Shot repeatedly in the chest and stomach then kicked in the head to death by Jean-Claude Van Damme. *''Nemesis ''(1993) [Cyborg Interrogating Old Woman]: Killed in an explosion after being shot repeatedly by a local (Mabel Falls?) with a grenade launcher. *''Nowhere to Run ''(1993) [Prisoner]: Killed during Jean-Claude Van Damme’s escape. *''A Low Down Dirty Shame '''(Mister Cool) (1994)' [Thug]: Shot repeatedly in the chest and stomach by Keenen Ivory Wayans, causing Sven-Ole to fall back into an upright fish tank during a shootout. *On Deadly Ground (1994)'' [Otto]: Bludgeoned to death with an ivory tusk by Steven Seagal at the end of a martial arts fight. *Bulletproof ''(1996)' [Gunman at Motel]: Killed in a car crash/explosion (along with his driver) when his jeep goes off a cliff just as he’s about to shoot Damon Wayans, Adam Sandler, and Mark Roberts. *''Eraser ''(1996) [Russian Gunman]: Killed in a shoot-out with Robert Pastorelli, Joe Viterelli and his mobster cohorts. *''Kull the Conqueror ''(1997) [King Borna of Valusia]: Stabbed to death in a fight with Kevin Sorbo when he attacks Kevin. *''No Exit ''(1997) [Darcona]: Killed at the end of a fight with Jeff Wincott. * Best of the Best 4: Without Warning (1998) [Boris]: Killed while chasing Phillip Rhee in a truck and then one of the bikers crash their bike causing the truck to crash and blow up in a tunnel. *''Route 666 (2001) ''[Benny Russian Hitman]: Stabbed repeatedly in the back and neck/head by Rob Roy Fitzgerald as Sven-Ole tries to shoot Steven Williams. *''Collateral Damage ''(2002) [Bomb Victim]: Killed in an explosion caused by Cliff Curtis. *''The Rundown '''(Welcome to the Jungle) (2003)' [Goon]: Killed in a fight with Dwayne Johnson or one of the rebels. *''Hostage (2005) ''[Hooded Thug Guarding Hostages]: Killed in a shootout with Bruce Willis while holding his daughter at gun point. TV Deaths None. Thorsen, Sven-Ole Thorsen, Sven-Ole Thorsen, Sven-Ole Thorsen, Sven-Ole Thorsen, Sven-Ole Thorsen, Sven-Ole Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by bombing Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by animal trap Category:Death scenes by death trap Category:Death scenes by occult powers Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by accidental stabbing Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Killed by a Planet Hollywood Actor Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Fantasy death scenes Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by betrayal Category:People who died in an AVP film Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by teen killer Category:Expatriate actors in United Kingdom Category:Expatriate actors in United States Category:Expatriate actors in Spain Category:Reality show participants Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by broken back